Sour Kisses
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: AU, Gilbert hates his visits to his cousin's summer home, but when he brings a friend over something unexpected happens. Pure Fluff.


_I got a prompt from a friend to write this. The prompt was something like "their first kiss was as bittersweet as the candy they shared." So this is how it turned out ^^ I don't own anything except this chapter_

"Come on!" Gilbert whined.

"You shouldn't have told Eli where I was hiding," Roderich smirked, taking another of the sour candies and putting them in his mouth.

"That's not fair, those are for me anyways!" Gilbert pouted. The two were sitting on the back porch of Roderich's—or his parents'—large country house. Gilbert really hated these trips to the country, despite his love of the great outdoors. The main reason for the seven-year-old's discontent was his older—by a month—cousin. Roderich was his complete opposite, calm, thin, clean, he hated sports, he loved music, and he even wore glasses. Gilbert contemplated taking the bag of candies from the other boy but before he could, Roderich held up the last one.

"Do you want it?"

Gilbert smiled sweetly, "Yes please!"

"Too bad," And Roderich dropped it into his mouth. He didn't even like candy! He preferred all those pansy foods.

"You jerk!" Gilbert pouted, tears stinging his eyes. No way! This guy wasn't going to make him cry!

"It's your fault for bringing that weird girl here!" Roderich shouted back, "Don't you know that you're not allowed to take people here?"

"Nuh-uh!" Gilbert stuck out his tongue, "Auntie said Eli could come! You're the one that got her sent home, stupid tattle-tale!"

"So what if mama said she could come!" Roderich threw his hands up in the air, he looked really angry now, "You're not allowed to bring other people here! You—AH! What are you do—mmmffff"

While his cousin had been shouting, Gilbert had found away to attain the candy. He tackled his cousin to the ground. At this point he had to proceed with caution. He'd seen adults do this in those crazy movies his mom liked to watch. So he unceremoniously smashed his lips into Roderich's. After a momentary confusion he bit his cousin's bottom lip, making him open his mouth. Then Gilbert plunged his tongue inside the other boy's mouth and searched for what he wanted, the minute the candy was safe in his own mouth he got up and pushed himself off the other boy.

"Wh-what was that?" Roderich shouted, looking rather violated.

"That, Roddy-poo," Gilbert smirked, "Was your first kiss."

"Y-you idiot! You think I wanted something like that from you?" He actually looked kind of cute. He'd never been very healthy, so his parents kept him secluded out here in the mountains. Auntie often liked to dress him up like "a little gentleman", putting him in those short little suspenders, and button-down shirts. The whole image made him look like a little doll.

"What?" Gilbert said, sucking the candy, "You should be glad your first kiss was with someone as awesome as me!"

Roderich turned away, "Just go away you idiot."

"Hey…Roddy, are you crying?" Gilbert ran up to the other boy. He frowned, "look I'm sorry, we can pretend it never happened."

"Just go away!" Roderich pushed him away, "You don't understand anything!" He ran inside the house.

That night Roderich didn't come down for dinner. Gilbert sat around listening to the adults. This was always a good way of getting information. Usually they said whatever they wanted, thinking children either couldn't hear them, or couldn't understand.

"_Did something happen between Gilbert and Roderich?" _his own mother asked her sister.

"_I don't know…they were fighting in the back yard." _

"_I hope they make up…" _

"_Yeah," _his Aunt sighed, _"Roderich's missed so much school lately, he hasn't had time to make any friends. I thought maybe if Gilbert brought some friends over…but I guess it didn't work out." _

Gilbert ran upstairs without explanation. He raced to the end of the hall and stopped. Slowly he opened the door. Roderich was sleeping, he could tell by the sound of his slightly labored breathing. Quietly, Gilbert climbed into bed with the other boy. He wrapped his arms around his cousin. "Sorry…"

He couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard a quiet, "It's okay."

"Hey specs," Gilbert said, pouring himself some coffee, "Remember the first time Liz came to your house?"

"I try to forget these things." Roderich replied, taking his own cup from the counter.

"But why would you try to forget that," Gilbert smirked crossing the room, "I'd like to think that was one of my better kisses. " He slipped an arm around his lover.

"I thought we said we'd pretend it didn't happen."

Gilbert frowned, but not for long. "That's alright," He pressed his lips to a certain beauty spot, "I've got lots more where that came from."


End file.
